Gordon unleashed!
Gordon unleashed! is an another Lunar adventures Plot The story follows Gordon as he attempts to restore the world after his nemesis diesel 10,Diesel, and Dr Eggman shatters it with a powerful laser to unleash Dark Gaia, an ancient evil, while dealing with his "Shendu " form, which he gains after coming into contact with the energy of Dark Gaia. and Now he must have help with bob and Larry and sailor moon to stop him. Synopsis Spoiler warning: Plot, ending details or any kind of information follow. At the beginning of the story, Gordon is confronting his nemesis, Dr. Eggman, on Eggman's flagship. Eggman then activated the ships defense systems, activating the cannons and bringing forth a horde of Egg Fighters. After seeing the obstacles, Sonic boosted forward and began dodging the batteries fired from the cannons. bounding across the flagship, Eggman brought forth his Mech and unleashed a flurry of machine gun fire. After running across the ceiling while dodging missiles, Sonic ran through the Flagship's hallway. Eggman fired his Mech's grappling hook-like arm and grabbed Gordon. After being pulled to Eggman in the Mech's grasp,Gordon summoned the Chaos Emeralds from within himself and became God Ginrai in order to stop him, destroying Eggman's mech, Eggman fled in his Egg Mobile and fled from his Flagship. After chasing Eggman through space and destroying half of his fleet, they finally arrived at Eggman's Research Facility and knocking Eggman himself to the ground. As a trap, Eggman pretends to plead for mercy. When Gordon is close enough, he activates the Chaos Energy Cannon, which traps Gordon in the center and begins drawing the Chaos energy out of Sonic and the Emeralds in a fashion that is clearly extremely painful for him. As Gordon shout's With Pain as diesel and diesel 10 look on in their evil smile as he knew what's happing to him After the weapon is charged, Eggman fires a laser at the Earth to wake a monster known as Dark Gaia, splitting the planet. The dark energy of the Emeralds is brought out by the ray, transforming Gordon Into Shendu and rendering the Chaos Emeralds gray and powerless. Eggman then opens an airlock which sucks Gordon and the drained Emeralds out into space and down to Earth. While Gordon is saved from a fatal landing due to an unknown energy source, he still ends up taking a heavy fall. After pulling himself out of the dirt. Gordon encounters Usagi,Ami Mizuno,Rei Hino,Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Bob the tomato and Larry the cucumber . Gordon then asks the girls what his name was and the Girls couldn't remember Their own name or history (which Gordon thinks he landed on Them , causing the memory loss) Just Then everyone showed Up and Gordon introduced everyone to sailor moon and Bob and larry. as he explains to Them that they are going to Help Him. But however much to Lori's objection and jealousy as she yells at them and Bob and Larry and sailor moon are confused at what Lori is saying but Gordon agrees to help The girls with Larry the cucumber restore his memory during their journey. ( much to Lori's Fury ) as sailor mars Uses her wand To go through the portal to Apotos and with a poof gordon bids farewell to everyone as he gets in the portal and fell with a thud again. After exploring the city of Apotos, everyone run into Tails at night. Tails immediately recognizes Gordon even though he is in his shendu form and reveals that Professor Pickle of Spagonia University may be able to help them on their adventure. Once they reach Spagonia, they discover Dr. Eggman has kidnapped Professor Pickle for his knowledge on Dark Gaia. After traveling to Mazuri and freeing him, Professor Pickle explains the nature of Dark Gaia and reveals that restoring power to the Chaos Emeralds via the Gaia Temples would help the planet return to normal. Gordon then sets out to the seven Gaia Temples to restore the Emeralds and reassemble the planet. In Spagonia, Gordon and everyone run into jessica Claus at night, who doesn't recognize Gordon in his Shendu Form. He later saves jessica from Dark Gaia's influence and she, upon learning her savior's identity, decides to help Gordon Sailor moon , bob and Larry and Professor Pickle. All the while, Dr. Eggman makes plans to reassemble Dark Gaia and finish Eggmanland. meanwhile everyone seems to be angry That gordon was with them But james decied that gordon has been pompus' That they were trying to help and he shows a chart of Showing whats Happing to Gordon about his transformation Into shendu and that Dr. Eggman will turn the earth By Dark Gaia and thats when He declares To go with Gordon as they left During the restoration of the sixth Chaos Emerald and continent, it's revealed that Sailor mars is in fact Light Gaia, the opposite of Dark Gaia, and she lost his memories because, like Dark Gaia, she was prematurely awakened by Eggman's laser when Eggman started the Time of Awakening, where Mars and Dark Gaia was meant to awaken, too early; likewise, Dark Gaia has not yet been fully reborn due to her premature awakening, and Gordon must stop Eggman before Dark Gaia's full powers return to its normal state. Gordon has an idea he began to sing ( hey bulldog from the Beatles) that gives dr Eggman’s robots to explode to pieces as Then Dr Eggman uses one of the chasos emeralds and blasted gordon again so much then gordon